Tel que tu es
by Cissaspae
Summary: Dix ans après la nuit qui l'a tant hanté, Harry frappe à la porte du bureau du directeur de Poudlard, avec la ferme intention de remercier Severus Rogue. Parce qu'il était bien plus que ce qu'il avait pensé pendant de nombreuses années.


Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter Harry, Severus et Dumbledore. Je les rendrais à JK Rowling dès que j'aurais fini de jouer, promis.  
Bien entendu, je ne touche aucun centime pour cette histoire, comme pour les autres.  
NdA : Ce n'est ni très intelligent, ni très original, et j'ai quelques doutes quant à cet OS, mais j'espère que vous aimerez...  
Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

**« TEL QUE TU ES ****»**

* * *

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis dix ans. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis cette nuit-là, la nuit qui longtemps s'était répétée dans sa tête. La nuit où Albus Dumbledore avait été tué devant lui. Longtemps il l'avait soupçonné et détesté, mais après cette nuit-là, il l'avait véritablement haï, plus que quiconque, et peut-être même plus que Voldemort. Car Severus Rogue avait mis fin aux jours de l'homme qui l'avait soutenu contre tous, de celui qui l'avait aidé et l'avait rassuré alors qu'il doutait. « Ce sont nos choix qui nous définissent vraiment, bien plus que nos aptitudes » **(1)**, disait Dumbledore, et il aurait dû prêter plus d'attention à cette phrase, ordinaire au premier abord, mais ô combien révélatrice. Car s'il l'avait fait, il se serait rendu compte que Severus Rogue était bien plus que ce qu'il pensait.

_**oOoOo**_

Aujourd'hui, dix ans après la nuit qui l'avait tant hanté, il frappait à la porte du bureau du directeur de Poudlard, avec la ferme intention de le remercier. Il se le devait. Cet homme lui avait sauvé la vie. Il l'avait protégé pendant bien des années, en simple souvenir de celle qui avait été son amie.

Alors qu'il était encore perdu dans ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit, et ce fut un visage familier qui lui ouvrit.

« Bonjour professeur. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez devenu directeur, dit-il d'un air étonné, mais poli.

Devant lui se tenait Filius Flitwick, qui avait été son professeur du temps où il étudiait à Poudlard.

_ Minerva McGonagall commençait à se faire vieille, mon garçon, et elle a pensé à moi.

Il sembla alors réfléchir un instant, puis reprit :

_ Oh oui ! La lettre ! Vous êtes venu pour… Entrez, entrez, j'allais justement aux cuisines me chercher un bon verre de lait. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra !, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

_ Merci professeur. »

Le visiteur s'avança dans le bureau où il avait passé autrefois de longues heures à analyser la jeunesse de Tom Jedusor, dans l'espoir d'en déduire quelque chose de significatif. Il monta quelques marches, s'approchant du bureau, puis leva la tête. Une multitude de portraits lui faisaient face : tous les directeurs et directrices que Poudlard avait connus.

« Harry, mon garçon, le salua un vieillard à la longue barbe blanche.

_ Professeur !, s'exclama-t-il, ravi.

_ Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir t'offrir un bonbon au citron, reprit le vieil homme, dépité. Il semblerait que Filius ne les apprécie pas autant que moi. Mais si tu aimes le caramel, je crois toutefois qu'il a une réserve dans le premier tiroir à droite de son bureau, proposa-t-il.

_ Merci professeur, sourit-il, amusé, sans cependant se diriger vers le bureau.

_ Alors mon garçon, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

_ Et bien, après… la disparition de Voldemort, j'ai passé les examens pour devenir Auror, et cela fait donc quelques années que je travaille au Ministère.

_ Félicitations ! Je suis fier de toi, mon garçon, et la mort de Voldemort n'en est pas la plus petite part…, dit-il d'un air entendu, les yeux bleus pétillant.

Il eût un sourire, puis se risqua à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, celle pour laquelle il était là.

_ Dites professeur, est-ce que le portrait du professeur Rogue se trouve ici ?, interrogea-t-il.

_ Oui mon garçon, répondit le vieil homme à la barbe. Severus ! Severus !, cria-t-il. Severus, ne fais pas semblant de dormir !

Il y eut un instant de silence.

_ Severus !

_ J'ai entendu, je ne suis pas sourd, maugréa celui-ci.

_ Bonjour professeur Rogue.

_ Potter, soupira Severus. Je suis enfin débarrassé de vous après tant d'années de supplice, et il faut encore que vous veniez me trouver !

_ Severus, tu pourrais être un peu plus poli tout de même ! Harry est venu te voir.

_ Je ne lui ai rien demandé, fit-il d'un air bougon. Par Merlin, quand est-ce que les Potter me laisseront enfin en paix ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Harry s'avança.

_ Professeur…, commença-t-il, hésitant. Je voudrais vous remercier.

_ Sortez les mouchoirs !, persifla-t-il.

_ Harry, mon garçon, enfin tu ne m'en veux plus d'avoir comploté avec le professeur Rogue en te dissimulant une part de la vérité !

Le vieillard semblait très ému et avait même les larmes aux yeux. Harry le regardait, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

_ Albus, vieux fou, le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous !, railla Severus.

Harry se retourna vers lui.

_ Je m'en veux d'avoir si longtemps douté de vous, et de vous avoir accusé à tort. Hermione avait raison : vous ne me vouliez pas de mal. Vous m'avez protégé pendant toutes ces années.

_ Potter, épargnez-moi ce débordement de mièvrerie et de sentimentalisme !

Mais celui-ci reprit.

_ J'aurais dû savoir que vous valiez mieux que cela. Mieux que les Mangemorts.

_ Par Merlin, une réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres me serait moins désagréable !

_ Severus, allons donc, nous savons bien tous les deux qu'au fond vous êtes content !

_ Parce qu'après tout, vous avez certes commis des erreurs, comme nous tous, mais personne ne vous a jamais fourni une raison de vous tenir éloigné de la magie noire.

_ Rectification : une réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lucius, et Bellatrix, serait préférable !, ironisa Severus.

_ Il est donc… compréhensible que vous vous soyez tourné vers les mauvaises personnes, continua Harry.

_ Par Merlin ! Albus, faites le taire !, s'écria-t-il visiblement à bout, le sourcil gauche arqué.

Dumbledore contemplait la scène d'un air amusé, tandis qu'Harry poursuivait, imperturbable, et que Severus s'arrachait les cheveux.

_ … mais vous avez cherché à vous racheter et à apprendre de vos erreurs…

_ Il semblerait que tu aies perdu ton image de bâtard graisseux et de terreur des cachots, mon cher Severus, déclara le vieil homme tout sourire.

Severus lui décrocha un regard noir.

_ Vous, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !, le menaça-t-il.

_ … et c'est donc pour cela que je tenais à vous remercier, finit le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés.

_ Merlin m'a entendu !, s'écria Severus Rogue, sarcastique.

_ Harry, mon petit, je suis bien content que tu sois passé. Mais es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir un bonbon au caramel ? Ils sont pourtant délicieux, tu sais.

_ Je vous remercie, professeur, mais je dois y aller, Ginny m'attend, dit-il tout en souriant. Remerciez le professeur Flitwick de ma part la prochaine fois que vous le verrez, s'il vous plaît.

_ Je n'y manquerai pas.

_ Au revoir, professeurs. »

Harry se retourna et sortit. Cela aurait pu être pire en vérité. Il avait certes prétendu ne pas écouter, mais Harry savait que son discours l'avait toutefois touché, même si Severus Rogue ne l'admettrait jamais.

Alors qu'il refermait doucement la porte, il entendit deux des portraits :

« Severus, mon garçon, vous auriez pu être plus aimable avec Harry, et faire un effort de conversation tout de même !, lui reprocha le vieil homme.

_ Albus, vieux fou, mêlez-vous de vos affaires !, lui rétorqua Severus.

Harry sourit et s'éloigna.

Severus Rogue n'avait pas changé, et ne changerait décidément jamais.

* * *

**(1)**: « It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities » Albus Dumbledore, _Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets_


End file.
